¿Amor correspondido o no?
by Amyneko007
Summary: En la escuela Hinata desde que vio por primera vez a Naruto se enamoro pero esta tan ciego que no es capaz de verlo... ¿Que hara Hinata ahora? ¡Primer fanfiction! No se acostumbren de mi parte a historias tan sentimentales, yo soy mas de comedia


Noooo puedo creeerloo! es la primera historia que publico y eso que desde hace tiempo llevo leyendo y ni sabia como poder inscribirme pero AQUI ESTOOOY!

Quiero aclararles que los personajes de esta historia no son míos solo lo hago porque se me da mi soberana gana

*Punto de vista de Hinata

*Bien ¡aquí voy! me decía a mí misma, me acercaba y me acercaba, estaba a punto de hablarle hasta que comenzaron los nervios, después a temblar y después me aleje.  
¿Y bien?-preguntaba Kiba, me quede callada unos segundos.  
No pude- finalmente dije desilusionada  
Hay no puede ser-  
Si, si puede ser-  
Llevas años que te gusta y no puedes hablarle ni una vez- decía Kiba  
Es que no es tan fácil- dije cansadamente

*Resulta que, me gusta un chico de mi clase, llevo años enamorada de él pero muy a penas sabe de mi existencia-o almenos eso pensaba yo. Su nombre Naruto Uzumaki.

*Así es, el me gustaba y creo que hasta mucho, a veces parece que el destino nos había juntado en el mismo espacio, pero, a veces esa bendición, puede ser uno de los dolores más grandes, hasta parece como si una barrera me separa de él, pero aun que él no me tome en cuenta, me encantaría poder hablarle sin sentir miedo a que me ignore, realmente soy una verdadera cobarde, pero no quiero que el sienta lo mismo por mí, no quiero obligarlo ni nada por el estilo, yo, no quiero su amor, solo quiero su amistad.

*Lamentablemente cuando se lo conté a mis amigos pensaron que lo amaba y de tan solo pensarlo creo que mi cara se pone roja, ¡Yo no llegaría tan lejos por dios, y ni siquiera lo conozco bien! ¿Como puedo amarlo? ¿Intentar hablarle? imposible lo intente una vez y creo que no funciono.

*Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya había tocado la campana para salir de clases, realmente no debo dejar que la imaginación y los pensamientos me controlen pero al parecer pido lo imposible.

¿Hinata?-preguntaba Kiba- ¿Sigues en el planeta tierra o estas pensando en Naruto?- ese comentario hizo que mi corazón latiera como si quisiera salirse

No, ya volví a la realidad- conteste

¿Y?- pregunto Kiba¿Qué?-respondí

¿Nunca se lo vas a decir?- volvió a preguntar

¿Qué cosa?- respondí de nuevo

¡¿Que si nunca le vas a decir a Naruto que lo quieres?- dijo en tono más alto

Ah, e-eso- dije en voz algo baja ya que era algo tímida en ese tipo de cosas

Mira, si nunca se lo dices personalmente, lo puedes perder y te vas a arrepentir- dijo

*Y era cierto, si no le decía entonces puede que perdiera una posible oportunidad.

No lo sé- dije después de un corto periodo de silencio

Lo amas- dijo con voz de burla

No lo amo, solo es un simple me gusta, tengo curiosidad de conocerlo es todo- me defendí aún con cara de ash por su comentario anterior

No es un simple me gusta porque si lo fuera no estuvieras enamorada de él tantos años-dijo-¿Entonces nunca se lo vas a decir?-volvió a preguntar

Hm... Creo que... el día de San Valentín, si hay-dije

Ya dijiste- finalizo Kiba

*Después de irme a mi casa lo pensé muy bien; pareciera que cuando el destino se aburría buscaba jugar conmigo a "hacerme la vida imposible" ahora tendría que buscar las palabras indicadas y cortas para decirlo

*Siempre se me metía una sola pregunta a la cabeza ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? y no lo sabía, hasta que lo experimente. Después de pensar, pensar y pensar finalmente decidí, además no quería que fuera mi novio aun que me gustara ¡Eso si que no! después de todo... lo único que yo quiero de el... es solamente su amistad... porque después de todo... quiero estar a su lado... como la haría una amiga.

Solo espero el me acepte... algún día...

TTOTT estoy orgullosa de mi trabajo, hasta que al fin hago algo bien, demonios!

Hinata: Y...¿Exactamente qué vas a hacer conmigo en esta historia?

Amyneko: Ya verás mi querida Hinata... ya verás *sonrisa maliciosa*

(Hinata intento correr por su vida pero lamentablemente ya estaba en esta historia y ya no podía salirse con nada... ni siquiera con la Tsunade y Jiraiya juntos y eso que con Tsunade ya es demasiado)

(Un pequeño detalle extra, casi todas las historias llevaran una pequeña locura de la autora y cualquier personaje ficticio... por favor dejen un review, Gracias)


End file.
